1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly, to a filter assembly of a washer. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for filtering water in a washer that filters and circulates water within a wash tub.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a washer according to a related art. In the following description, a related art washer is explained with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a washer according to a related art consists of a main body 5 of the washer, a water storing tub 70 provided within the main body 5 to accommodate water therein, a dewatering tub 80 provided inside the water string tub 70 to perform washing and dewatering on laundry, a pulsator provided under the dewatering tub 80 to wash to laundry by rotating to generate water current, and a drive assembly 50 for rotating the pulsator 20.
And, a water supply assembly is installed over the water storing tub 70. Water supplied from the water supply assembly 10 is supplied to the water storing tub 70 and is then stored therein.
A drain assembly 10 is installed under the water storing tub 70 to discharge the water from the water storing tub 70 after completion of washing.
A passage 80a is provided inside the dewatering tub 80 to enable the water stored in the dewatering tub 80 to ascend over the dewatering tub 80 according to the rotation of the pulsator 20.
An injection hole 80b is provided to an upper part of the passage 80 to introduce the water having ascended along the passage 80a into the dewatering tub 80 again.
A mesh net 40 is further provided to the injection hole 80b to filter off particles contained in the water.
In the above-configured washer of the related art, if the pulsator 20 rotates, the water stored within the wash tub ascends along the passage 80a, passes through the injection hole 80b and the mesh net 40 to filter of particles, and is then supplied within the dewatering tub 80.
However, in the related art washer, the mesh net 40 is projected from an inner wall of the washer in part. Therefore, while laundry is washed, the laundry and the mesh net 40 collide with each other to abrade or tear the mesh net 50. If the mesh net 40 is torn, particles filtered off by the mesh net 40 may be re-introduced into the dewatering tub 80. And, the laundry is caught on the mesh net 40 to be damaged.
Moreover, the mesh net 40 is capable of filter off particles contained in the water only but is unable to inject water on laundry. Therefore, the mesh net 40 has the configuration failing to implement a function of raising wash efficiency.